


A Time for Magic

by Jessdraw



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: BAMF Merlin, Canon Era, Magic Revealed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-21 08:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17639696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessdraw/pseuds/Jessdraw
Summary: "Merlin, you can't defeat an army.""Yes I can.  I've done it before.  Several times, in fact, and two of those were immortal.""That doesn't make any sense.""It will soon."





	1. Before

"Tell me something. Is there anything you can think of that can get us out of this?"

Arthur stood staring over the grounds of Camelot while Merlin-ever the faithful one- stood at his shoulder. The majority of Camelot's troops had been lured away by a ruse of Morgana’s in the hopes of weakening the citadel and it had worked. Camelot was left with only a fraction of its usual defenses. The fields were currently strewn with thousands of enemies- both with magic and without- eager to bring the kingdom to its knees. 

Merlin's question broke Arthur out of his contemplations. He remained silent for a moment before allowing a whisper to escape:

"...no."

He could scarcely bring himself to look Merlin in the eyes after this admission. His manservant, always confident in the future Arthur would bring... Arthur couldn't bear seeing his disappointment. 

When he finally did look up, he blinked in surprise. Instead of bitter hopelessness, Merlin's eyes showed cold determination, with only a hint of regret.

"There is one thing."

"Merlin, there's no way we can defeat that army. Even without the magic, they still outnumber us ten to one. We have the greatest knights in all of Albion, but even they can't overcome this."

Merlin took a step closer to the ledge and gave a resigned sigh before his expression hardened once more. "They won't have to."

"What's that supposed to mean? They have to protect the people. Even if it means facing the impossible."

"They won't have to face anything. Don't let anyone from Camelot out on that field. I won't be able to keep them all safe."

"What?! Merlin, that's ridiculous. I know you're an idiot, but that's a new level, even for you."

"Arthur, you're going to have to listen to me on this. Keep everyone off of that field. Yourself included."

"Merlin, I am not about to let you march against a legion of armed men and sorcerers with nothing but a blunt sword and a neckerchief."

At this, Merlin cracked a sly grin. "Who says that's all I have?"

"I don't care what advantage you think you have. You can't defeat an army!"

The grin turned weary as he looked Arthur dead in the eyes:

"Yes I can." 

Merlin held Arthur's gaze as he continued, voice unwavering.

"I've done it before. Several times, in fact, and two of those were immortal."

Merlin had just declared the impossible and yet Arthur found himself believing it. An army of immortals doesn't simply vanish without a reason and Arthur now found himself wishing he'd wondered why the bells still went off. But it still didn't make any sense. 

"How did you defeat an army, Merlin?"

Relief flashed across Merlin's face as Arthur did not argue further only to be replaced by a look of intense grief and fear.

"You'll know soon enough. Please, Arthur, before I do anything, I'd just like one promise from you, after all this is over."

Though Arthur still thought their chances of surviving were becoming increasingly negative, he saw something in Merlin that showed how much this request meant.

"Ask."

"Not the pyre."

"...what?"

"I am loyal to you. I live under your rule and I will obey all that you ask of me. Everything I am is under your command, even if you didn't know it. I will face any sort of death I need to. Just promise me it won't be the pyre."

"What on earth would you ever face the pyre for?"

"Arthur. Promise me."

It was the eyes that made him finally respond. Merlin was peering into his very soul with the way they were imploring him.

"I promise."

Arthur watched as the other man closed his eyes for a few seconds and choked out a thank you, his head tilted forward in a strange surrender. A nearby explosion brought them both back from their thoughts as the barrage of enemy fire began.

"I don't see why this promise of yours makes a difference. We're likely to be dead by the end of the night."

Arthur heard Merlin whisper something to himself before he took a deep breath and turned to the King. Merlin, helpless Merlin, exuded an aura of power past that of even Arthur's father as he took up a commanding stance.

"Stay off of that field."

Arthur could do nothing but nod as Merlin turned to the sky and unleashed a guttural, inhuman roar. He shot a wistful smile at Arthur, who had stumbled back several steps in surprise before climbing onto the edge of the battlement. Arthur would have spared a moment of worry for his friend if he weren't so worried about the increasing number of flaming projectiles landing far too close for comfort from enemy archers.

"Don't worry. He's on our side."

"Who are you talking about? And what did you just do?"

"Called for backup."

Then Arthur heard it. The thumping that had haunted Camelot for days and his nightmares for months after. It was the unmistakable sound of a dragon in flight.


	2. After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was silence at the round table.
> 
> Merlin wouldn't meet their eyes.

There was silence at the round table.

Merlin sat in his usual seat next to the king, but without his usual mannerisms. His usual flailing limbs and wide smile were gone. Merlin was not Merlin in that moment. He merely sat quietly with his head down, awaiting his king’s decision.

No one knew what to say. They had all seen it. Merlin defeated an army. With a dragon. And magic. 

Even Sir Leon, who had led the troops against Morgana’s distraction, had arrived back just as Merlin struck down the final sorcerer in a bolt of lightning. 

Sir Elyan looked as if he couldn’t decide whether to draw his sword.

Sir Percival seemed deep in thought, scrutinizing Merlin as he sat by the king.

Sir Gwaine appeared to be debating whether or not to block Merlin from Arthur’s view.

Sir Lancelot was resigned.

Gaius looked worried.

Gwen seemed sad.

Merlin was silent.

Then the king finally spoke and Merlin looked up.

“How long?”

“Since I was born.”

“I was told that was impossible.”

“Not for me.”

“Why did you never tell me?”

“For the same reason I wanted your promise. I grew up with nightmares of the pyre.”

There was silence again.

There wasn’t much to say to that.

“How is the dragon alive?”

“He was never killed.”

“It seems you lied about that as well. Why?”

“He wasn’t going to hurt anyone.”

“How could you know that?”

“I commanded him not to.”

“So you’re a dragonlord as well? Then why did you waste our time going after Balinor?”

At this, Percival broke in, looking at Merlin. “He was your father.”

“Yes, he was.”

Now Arthur focused in on Sir Percival. 

“How did you know that, Percival?”

“My family was not initially from Camelot. We only moved here when I was little. I grew up with stories that were forgotten by most after the purge.”

“And these stories spoke of dragonlords?”

“Yes. The ability is passed from father to son upon death.”

Now Leon spoke up, addressing Merlin.

“That’s why you were so sad after the battle. You had just lost your father.”

At this, Merlin gave a sad smile.

“Yes. I’d also only just met him.”

Arthur gave Merlin a piercing look and there was silence once more.

Until Arthur looked to Gaius.

“You knew.”

At this, Gaius gave a slow nod. “I did, Sire.”

“Why did you say nothing?”

“He is my sister’s son. And he saved my life the moment I met him. I fell from the balcony in my chambers and he stopped my fall. How could I repay that by sending him to his death?”

“He saved you with his…abilities?”

“He did, Sire.”

And then Lancelot spoke.

“Sire…you should know…I also knew of the magic.”

This did cause a few surprised faces around the table, including one that was already on its way to anger as Arthur asked, “Why did he tell you?”

“He didn’t tell me. I was fighting the gryphon. I was almost certainly going to die and suddenly my spear was glowing blue and then the gryphon was dead. Merlin didn’t even realize I had seen him until I confronted him about it.”

“And the immortal army. You were the one who convinced me to let you two take care of the warning bells. As I recall, those bells still went off.”

“Yes. Merlin knew that the only way to defeat the immortal army was to empty the cup of life keeping them alive.”

“And that’s why the army disappeared. You were successful.”

“Exactly.”

And again the silence.

“Merlin?”

“Yes, Gwen?”

“Were you the one that saved my father?”

Merlin looked surprised that she had made the connection and several pairs of eyes widened in realization. “I knew how to save him. I couldn’t let him die. I’m just sorry that you got caught up in the mess I made.”

“You even confessed to sorcery to prevent me from taking the fall. You confessed right in front of the whole court that you had magic, just to stop my execution for saving my father’s life.”

“I…”

Here, Gwen stood and walked to Merlin and pulled him from his seat into a hug. “Thank you.”

Merlin didn’t seem to know how to react at first and slowly returned the hug. Gwen pulled away slowly and gave Merlin’s hand a squeeze in thanks before returning to her seat with a smile.

Merlin himself gradually sat back down and no one commented lone tear trailing down his cheek.

It was almost silent before Arthur spoke again. “You really don’t have any sense for self-preservation. You legitimately confessed to sorcery in front of my father.”

Merlin looked like he wanted to shrug but had forgotten how. “I couldn’t let Gwen die. I was the one with magic, not her.”

Then Gwaine seemed unable to stay silent any longer. “It doesn’t matter. Having magic doesn’t change that you’re still Merlin and anyone who thinks differently can go through me.”

It was a poorly concealed threat and everyone there knew exactly who it was directed at.

Merlin seemed grateful at the declaration and still unsure about how to respond. “I don’t want any fighting over this. I will accept whatever consequences my king sees fit.”

“Well the princess better decide that those consequences don’t involve harming you.”

Leon looked to Gwaine. “You realize that what you’ve just said borders on treason.”

“Yeah, well, so does having magic. I’ll face the same consequences. Merlin is the reason I came here and I won’t stay if he can’t.”

Leon looked ready to stand. “He broke the law. What would you have Arthur do?”

Gwaine glared. “I wouldn’t kill the person that saved the lives of everyone here ten times over!”

Finally, Arthur seemed to have had enough. “Silence, both of you!” 

The two knights reluctantly relaxed their postures and Arthur continued, “There is still too much we don’t know before we begin discussing consequences.”

Arthur turned towards Merlin once again. “Now, there’s something about today that I still don’t understand. When you stepped onto the field in the beginning, half of their sorcerers immediately surrendered. Why? You hadn’t done anything yet. How could they know you would be strong enough to defeat them?”

Now Merlin looked hesitant. “All of the people who surrendered were druids.”

“Why would that make a difference?”

“I…am known to some of the druids. I have friends among them.” 

“Friends set to fight against your king?”

“They didn’t…know exactly. That you were my king.”

“How did they not know? You’re always with us here in Camelot.”

“They didn’t know I was their friend.”

“They didn’t know their friend. Quick speaking in circles, Merlin, and get to the point.”

Merlin sighed. “I’m very powerful, Arthur. You saw that earlier today. The druids can sense that. They can sense my power and they know who I am, even when I haven’t met them. That’s why they surrendered why they saw me. The druids didn’t wish to fight against me. They didn’t want to risk anything.”

“They were clearly willing to risk their lives when they marched off to battle.”

“That’s not what I meant. There are…prophecies. These prophecies speak of a golden age greater than anything that has come before. A time of peace and prosperity the world has not yet known. Their prophecies say that I am a part of what will make that golden age happen. That’s what they don’t want to risk. Peace.”

“Prophecies. The druids have prophecies about you? This morning you were just my manservant.”

Merlin did shrug this time. “I never wanted to be a part of a prophecy, but I can’t deny that I would work towards an era of prosperity.”

“Emrys.”

Everyone turned to face Percival.

Merlin cringed. “Part of the stories your family told you?”

Percival nodded, still shocked. “I can’t believe…I just never imagined…and it’s you?”

Merlin forced a smile. “That’s what the druids tell me.”

“But if you’re Emrys, then…Arthur?”

“Yes.”

Percival looked utterly astonished.

Arthur frowned. “What aren’t you telling me?”

Merlin started. “It’s just…”

Percival interrupted him. “He really is the most powerful sorcerer to ever live. You’re not even a sorcerer, really. You’re a warlock. You were born with your powers.”

“That’s true enough. The technicalities didn’t seem particularly important given the magic reveal.”

Arthur stopped them there. “I don’t care about the technicalities. What does this have to do with me? You said my name.”

Merlin silenced Percival with a look and turned to Arthur.

“I’m not the only one these prophecies speak of. They also tell of a king. A king who will one day rule over all of Albion and create a land of peace for all of his people, magical or otherwise. A king that I, as Emrys, am supposed to protect and advise as an equal.”

The round table was silent again.

The implications were obvious. 

Leon couldn’t decide between doubt and wonder that Arthur may be some great prophesied king. 

Elyan looked unsure, but willing to follow his Arthur. 

Percival seemed to be bordering on awe in a way that made Merlin duck his head.

Gwaine appeared thrilled and almost couldn’t contain his energy.

Lancelot was relieved that nothing had gone wrong after all of the secrets that had come out that day.

Gaius looked proud.

Gwen seemed content.

Merlin was silent again, watching Arthur.

Arthur watched Merlin in turn.

Than he sighed. “You just had to make things complicated, didn’t you Merlin?”

“I’ve been told it’s a gift.”

Arthur gave a ghost of a smile. “Yes, I can believe that.

…but you still lied to me. It’s been years, Merlin.”

“I…I know. I’m sorry.”

“It’s not okay.”

Merlin looked away, teary and defeated. “I know.”

Silence.

“You’re just going to have to make it up to me.”

Merlin looked up questioningly.

“I don’t want to hear any more lies and you’ve got a lot of years to cover. You’d better get started.”

“You…”

“I don’t forgive you.”

“I…”

“Not yet. But I imagine I will once you tell me everything you’ve hidden since you came to Camelot. Everything.”

Now Merlin looked a little scared. “Are you going to banish me? I have made mistakes. I’ve done some bad things.”

Arthur paused. “We’ll get to those things. Regardless, your actions today alone would make me inclined to at least hear you out. Let alone all the time I’ve known you and considered you a friend.”

Now Merlin was properly crying. “You don’t hate me?”

This time it was Arthur who stood and pulled Merlin up into a hug. Merlin clung to Arthur, relishing that his king hadn’t decided to run him through with a sword.

“Don’t lie to me again.”

“I won’t.” 

He held on for a moment longer and stepped back, wiping away his tears. 

“A lot has happened behind the scenes at Camelot. Are you sure you want to know everything?”

“I wouldn’t be a very good king if I didn’t learn everything I could about the prophesied warlocks in my kingdom.”

At this Merlin’s face fell a little.

“And I wouldn’t be a very good friend if I didn’t care to understand what my closest friend has suffered over the years. Even if he had reasons for not telling me at the time.”

Merlin gave a soft smile at that. “Well, you were right earlier. I’ve got several years’ worth of stories to get through. We’d better get started.”

They both sat down again and got started.

Everyone at the table had different reactions to the stories.

Leon still didn’t seem comfortable with all the talk of magic and yet couldn’t help being in awe of everything that Merlin had saved them from.

Elyan looked like he was undecided on magic specifically but would give it a chance after seeing his sister’s happiness and king’s apparent tolerance. 

Percival seemed like he was finally accepting the reality that his king’s clumsy manservant and the great prophesied warlock Emrys were both his friend Merlin.

Gwaine appeared to find great joy in teasing Arthur regarding several stories with trolls, goblins, and an almost deliberate level of obliviousness.

Lancelot was pleased that everyone seemed like they would be capable of accepting all of Merlin, given time.

Gaius looked happy to corroborate Merlin’s stories and even provided several details of his own.

Gwen seemed thankful for Merlin’s protection.

Merlin was no longer silent. 

Arthur was willing to listen.

It still wasn’t okay. 

But with everyone listening to all of Merlin’s stories, he believed it would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are a wonderful thing. Thank you everyone! It's strange to be on the receiving end (I'm a long-time ao3 reader, but I'd never actually contributed any works until this one) and I must say they're nice. I think I'm going to start leaving my own kudos more often, given how much they warm my heart.
> 
> It felt only right to finish this story with more of a reaction. It's perhaps a tad poetic at times, but that's how it wanted to be written. I hope you guys liked this chapter, as well!

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't decided if this story will continue. This is where the ending felt natural, at least for now.


End file.
